


Purify the Angel Further

by Sekumei



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekumei/pseuds/Sekumei
Summary: Licht's sick and Lawless is forced to take the full brunt of his violent antics.





	Purify the Angel Further

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a generic person so let's get it lols, > This writing's a prize for the winner of a little challenge I did somewhere so gratz to them

_The theater that Lawless longed to be within for so long. The stage the angel played upon that he wanted to perform on. He had it all; that violent guy._

_It the small gestures that the pianist made. The hints of fatigue, of warmth and exhaustion; overexertion. The sign of a fever and being overworked._

_One could easily see he was at his limit, but he forced the show to continue. For he was competent; and loved and played like no other. He was captivating, and despite the obvious, he was breathtakingly beautiful. An angel through and through, he lightened the audiences' hearts and lifted the atmosphere beyond it's capacity. The sky wasn't the limit, there was that which existed further which he touched._

_Once the piece ended, all the spectators stood on their feet, giving the angel the standing ovation he deserved. In return, the pianist stood as well and gave one last bow before making his exit. A bead of sweat made it's way down his cheek as his Servamp came into focus; the idiotic grin plastered on his face made him want to kick him, but as soon as he got anywhere close, he collapsed into his arms._

_"Geez, Lichtan.." The voice was muffled because of the angel's state, and he could barely say a single word in reply or shake him off._

_"You really pushed yourself." He felt a tad bit lighter. Was Lawless carrying him? Damned rat._

 

* * *

 

 

A thermometer was stuck into Licht's mouth for a few moments before removed, only for the surrounding individuals to gasp at the number that came back. 

"39.4°C--?!" Rosencrantz nearly fainted himself despite the one with the fever being Licht. 

After the concert, to Lawless' surprise, Licht fainted into his arms. The situation managed to catch him off-guard, and after raising a hand to check his temperature, he let out a sigh. Any normal person could tell that he had a fever, but no normal person could have continued playing as flawlessly as he did. If anything, rather than taunting him, he felt a need to worship him if only for a day. Later on, Rosencrantz appeared and demanded that Lawless carry Licht back to the hotel room, in which he unwillingly complied. 

The last time he'd carried a person princess-style was Ophelia, and after recalling the memories, he felt his heart sink to his stomach. Her name alone was dry on his tongue, and bitter in his mind. 

Fast forward to the present, and you got yourself a half-dead angel convinced that he's fine, the manager who acts way too much like a mom to be considered one, a vampire who was forced into doing everything and wanted nothing more than to leave, and a silent subclass wondering what he did to be trapped in a room with all the unreasonable people named. 

"Get a doctor! Hire one right now!" Rosencrantz said loudly as he pointed to Guildenstern. The subclass, having already been through the entire ordeal plenty of times before, already had his phone in hand and the number dialed, his masculine voice informing the person on the phone of the situation. Lawless only narrowed his eyes in complete disbelief as chaos unraveled before him. Being fed up with everything, he stomped his feet on the floor as if he were a child throwing a tantrum.

"Ah! I'm done with this! Stop, stop! Get out and stop!" Lawless was fed up with the routine they'd always followed over one measly sickness. They always made it more dramatic than it seemed to be. He marched over to Guildenstern and stole the phone out of his mascot hands, making him unable to grasp back for it due to the looseness of the costume. 

"Yeah! Sorry! False alarm, he's all better now!" The Servamp said into the phone as he ended the call and threw it back into it's original owner's hands. He shot a glare at Rosencrantz who looked just about ready to lash out and bring out the watergun filled with holy water that he always had on him.

"Lawle-" 

"Ahh! Shut up!" The blond covered his ears with his hands at the mention of his name, and grabbed Rosencrantz and Guildenstern by the arms, pulling them along with him as he somehow managed to open the door and toss them out. They managed to keep their footing, hopping onto one leg for balance as they used their arms to even out the distributed weight.

"L-Lawless?!" Rosencrantz looked back at him with a shocked and almost confused expression. He was wondering what the vampire was doing, and why he'd never done such a thing in the past when Licht was sick all those other times. On the other hand, the loyal subclass merely stared back dully. On the inside, he was conflicted on whether or not he was thankful towards Lawless for getting him out of that scenario, or whether he thought that the guy was insane for kicking them out when the angel had a rising fever. 

Lawless didn't care for either of their reactions, nor Rosencrantz's stuttering and half-opened mouth as if he were going to say something. 

"Hmph!" The Servamp folded his arms as if telling them to behave themselves and butt out, then slammed the door shut and locked it as a flustered Rosencrantz banged on the door from the outside; a confused subclass behind him debating on whether he wanted to be involve himself or not. 

"Lichtan!" Lawless walked back to the bed Licht was supposed to have been lying within, only to catch him pushing all his weight against the bed with his hands in an attempt to stand himself up. 

"R...at...?' The word came out quietly and in parts, broken and rasp in it's entirety. He was a mess, but he seemed determined to do whatever he had planned within his mind. 

"You should really be lying down.." He tried to keep his voice soft, and his tone calm, but it was REAL DIFFICULT TO DO WITH THE UNCOOPERATIVE ANGEL HE'D CHOSEN AS HIS EVE. It was easy to pick up the irritation within his words, but he hoped that Licht wouldn't pick up on it due to the sorry state he was in. 

"H..ahh..?" The patient merely replied as he continued his attempts. 

"Who... said.." More beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he tried to prove his useless point. Who was fine? Moron. 

"..I.. Needed... Your help..." He inhaled a deep  breath, then let it out and repeated. 

"Rotten hedgehog." The nickname came out as more of a gasp than anything. It was difficult to tell whether he refused to accept Lawless' help because of his foolish pride, or because he genuinely thought he was fine. 

"I'm finished! Done!" Lawless was just about to ear his own hair out; his hand grasped at the strands of his hair and tugged, but he quickly dropped his arm with a sigh. There goes trying to end the routine. 

Following up with Licht's recklessness, he immediately walked over to him and put one hand on his shoulder, and the other on his forehead to check his temperature. His fever was getting worse, and him trying to get up wasn't helping. 

"..Ra-...?" He felt weak under Lawless' touch, his eyelids on the brink of fluttering closed because of how reassuring the Servamp's presence seemed to be at that moment. His hand felt cool, and his palms were callused due to the many part-time jobs he took upon himself at once. It began to dawn on Licht that he didn't know who Lawless was. He didn't know what he did in his spare time and always said that he didn't care, but in truth he was curious. What was it that Lawless did, and what did he do it for? Financial support? Because it was his hobby?

"Hyde.." The name slipped out between his lips as the pianist relaxed himself and closed his eyes, causing the vampire to jump, his eyes widening briefly before returning to their original size. He removed the hand on Licht's shoulder and brought it up to his own head, running his hand through his hair in frustration,  but also because he was flustered and at a loss. 

Licht was vulnerable. Way too vulnerable. Lawless was too; he felt his defenses weaken, the tough image of a violent pianist fading within his mind. Maybe it was greedy of him, but he wanted to keep him all to himself at that moment. He wanted to see the other sides to him which were discreetly hidden underneath the guise of an angel. 

Lawless gulped as he put his hands on Licht's shoulders, practically waiting for him to attack because of the nearly-non-existent distance which was between him. In response, the raven-haired individual didn't move an inch; he gave up on his attempts and allowed Lawless to help him.

Seeing that there was no struggle, Lawless pressed down on his shoulders so that his back was flat on the bed. The tie around his collar was still there, but loosened slightly, and Lawless silently cursed Rosencrantz for not removing it beforehand. Lawless stood himself straight and cracked his fingers, motivated to purify that lovely angel of his for once. He put one arm underneath Licht's legs, using the other to wrap around his arms and back as he lifted the guy up slightly and turned him so that he was properly laid on the bed. Exhaling a breath, Lawless grabbed the blankets, which Licht had kicked off previously in his first attempt at standing, and pulled them over him. 

After that entire process, the Servamp leaned in as his fingers wrapped around the tie which adorned Licht's collar, loosening it and removing it all at the same time. The moment the accessory finally came undone, he pulled the fabric away and tossed it onto the small table nearby. 

"Don't cause so much trouble, geez.." He found himself saying despite Licht not even seeming to be conscious at all. For once, the vampire found himself entranced with the abusive angel he'd spent several months with. His lashes were long and dark, and his features were soft. When he was sleeping, the angel didn't look very menacing, nor aggressive at all. He resembled more of a child than anything dangerous. 

"Crap!" He'd been so engrossed within Licht's elegance that he nearly forgot he had a fever until he noticed all the sweat which was starting to form around his neck and made it's way down his cheek. He raised his arm as he used the back of his hand to press against Licht's cheek, the sweat sticking to the back of his fingers as he continuously dabbed them along Licht's skin. As soon as he tried to pull himself away, however, a hand pulled him back, fingers clasped around his wrist out of desperation. 

"Do..n..t.." What a helpless tone. Lawless wanted to pull his arm back; to loosen the pressure of Licht's fingers so that he would be able to go get a wet rag and come back to tend to his fever. But there was a heavy weight in his heart. A feeling of empathy for him and how he felt at that moment. The feeling of not wanting someone to leave, to want company in times of need. He became torn between leaving and staying, but if he left it would only be for about two minutes or so, because hell, he'd run. He'd run to the ends of the earth and back just for this angel of his. 

Despite knowing that his fever would grow worse because of his decision, he stayed, seating himself on the side of the bed as he turned his wrist, entwining their fingers together. Despite his bone-breaking hold just a few moments ago, he seemed calmer. His fingers were relaxed, but still connected to Lawless' and refused to part. Lawless didn't make any attempts to break away despite the thoughts scraping at the back of his mind out of concern. 

Instead, he just tightened his grip and started humming, using his free hand to quietly stroke Licht's locks as his expression turned to one of relief. 

"Sweet dreams, Lichtan." The angel dosed off, but he was still able to feel the light kiss pressed against his forehead as their fingers unraveled. 


End file.
